<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire Pit + Nightmares by NatalieRyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525223">Fire Pit + Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan'>NatalieRyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wunderkind related stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016), Wunderkind (MacGyver TV 2016 Fanfiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Jack guilt, Nightmares, Parental Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Prison, Referenced past non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in the jail cell in Peru, Jack has nightmares and needs to make sure that Mac is okay. <br/>Set in N1ghtshade's Wunderkind universe, post 2x19</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wunderkind related stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire Pit + Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/gifts">N1ghtshade</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I needed this scene after what happened at the jail cell in Peru so I wrote it.  <br/>Jack ia having a hard time to reconcile with what happened there.  <br/>Trigger warning for referenced past non-con, but nothing too explicit. <br/>Thanks Thistle for letting me play in your 'verse. <br/>Inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198776/chapters/48516398">WK 2x19</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mac didn't know what woke him up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's sure it was something and not a sound he made up in his dream.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac turned around in bed and for a moment he was a bit disoriented. He blinked a few times and then looked at the digital watch on his nightstand. It was a little after 2am. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac sighed. So much for getting a good night's sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The good thing was that it wasn't a nightmare that woke him up, otherwise he knew Jack would have been at his side in seconds. Jack was like that, always attuned to Mac, knowing Mac needed the thing before Mac knew himself. Which was a good thing to think about right now, because the search for James, the hunt for his father, was clouding his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac sighed again. He winced when the skin at his neck pulled. The bruises had just started to heal, and Mac was ready for the traces of what almost happened to disappear from his neck and chest, and most importantly, his mind. For as long as it took until the next reminder happened. Because in their line of work, there was always a next time, sadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey usually slept on his bed on nights Mac was feeling under the weather, but strangely tonight Mickey was nowhere to be found. He couldn't have gone to Bozer, because his friend went to see Leanna. Matty gave them a week off after what happened in Peru and with the CIA Deputy Director. So far Mac had had nightmares only twice, considering how close he was to being revictimized again, but he was counting his blessings. They were only on day four of their week off, things could change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Boze wasn't in the house. Where did Mickey go? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac heard a quiet thump coming from the back deck, and he knew that his house was now at least a little bit secure with the alarm system, so unless his burglar knew the combination to the alarm system, or the override code (or had a Riley on their team), that meant only one thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac immediately got up and headed for the deck. He tried to tread lightly, avoiding creaky floorboards and the place on one of the stairs he knew was rattling when someone stepped on it. Whatever the reason was for Jack to come to his house at ass o'clock in the morning without calling, it must have been bad. Not that Jack had to call, but usually he announced his arrival. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac stopped in his tracks when he found Jack in front of the fire pit, sitting hunched over, Mickey sitting next to him, Jack's face buried in Mickey's fur. Mac knew what that meant. Jack was crying, and hiding his tears in the dog's silky fur. Only something Mac did often, it was obvious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack seemed like he was trying to muffle sobs as well as hiding tears. Mac's heart seized in his chest. Jack rarely allowed himself to cry. Not that Jack didn't cry, but it was something Jack tried to stop as much as he could before it happened, so for Jack to be crying on his dog, it was bad. Most probably he was worried about Mac and had a nightmare to go with the worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac made a deliberate noise with stepping on a creaky floorboard and Jack jumped like he was burned. Mac knew from experience how bad it was to sneak up on a trained field agent, and Jack out of all people. And he was doubting himself now. Maybe he shouldn't have interrupted Jack...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac watched as Jack discreetly wiped his face and shuffled and then cleared his throat. Mickey whined and Jack pet him on the back. But the dog could tell they needed the privacy so he trotted downstairs, Mac could tell he was probably going to plop in his bed and sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue,  soft snores could be heard from Mickey not two minutes later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac just stood on the deck, not moving. It felt strange to stand still in your own house, not moving a muscle. There was a tension in the air that Mac didn't know where it came from. But it was etched in every hitched breath Jack took, the way he was sitting ramrod straight now, the muscles on his back locked in place, visible through the t-shirt that he was wearing. It was one of Jack's favorite t-shirts to sleep in, Mac knew this because Jack wore it often when he stayed at Mac's. It was frayed at the edges, with a few tiny holes in the neckline. Jack must have had a really bad nightmare then, if he drove here in his sweatpants and the t-shirt he slept in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac was wondering why. Perhaps it was the fact that Mac had experienced a heatstroke and passed out on Jack, and then disobeyed Jack's order to stay put. Whatever it was, it was eating at Jack so bad he drove like this and sneaked into Mac's place. Mac didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was worried. Most of the time when Jack was worried, he let it be known. This time, it ran deeper than that. And sadly, Mac thought that he had discovered the root of the problem. And it wasn't exactly the part where Jack was worried he wasn't going to be there to protect him… Mac truly hoped he was wrong in his assumptions, but if he knew Jack as much as he knew him now… it was safe to say Mac was right about this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac sighed. Jack had acted like this several times since they met. One of the times that came to Mac's mind off the top of his head was after Bishop. That Godforsaken op that no one really forgot, and always came up to bite them in the ass with the unpleasant memories. Mac knew what Jack had to do to get some time alone with Mac in the yard. And Mac never told Jack that before, but he was glad that Jack didn't decide to just play by the rules everyone did. By all means he should have, his best guess was that he bought himself some time alone with the “pretty blond”, but even then with how fragile their friendship was… Jack was protecting him. If anyone else made that request to have some time alone with him, it'd make Mac's stomach revolt. But Jack was nothing if not a man of his word, and principle. Mac didn't expect such kindness and goodness to come his way from someone like Jack. But the man stuck around and called Mac his son. It was something Mac never hoped he'd hear again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So now it all came down to what happened a few days ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a nightmare. A really bad one. I'm sorry, Mac… I should have-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's okay. If there's a wish list on people I'd let break in in my house, you'd be first on the list.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Numero uno, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Si.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack chuckled and some of the muscles on his back relaxed. Mac moved to sit next to Jack and lit the fire. A little bit of heat wasn't bad. And it gave him something to work with while Jack was gathering his thoughts. It seemed like Jack needed that quiet time to think of what he was going to say. Mac planned on giving Jack as much time as he needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were back in that cell… and you… we, they made me watch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack didn't have to explain who or what, Mac knew immediately what Jack referred to. What (almost) happened in that cell in Peru. Which led back to what Mac came in conclusion to. Jack was feeling guilty about what happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry you had that dream. But Jack, you know it's just that, right? It's a bad dream. Sadly, more of a walking nightmare because with the things I have in my head, it's hard to shut it down, but there is no version of reality where you'd let them… where you…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac couldn't finish the sentence as he shivered at the thought of the men getting the drop on him and Jack, riling Jack up further to put up a fight so they can have a go at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>puta</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reality was that, if they wanted to get Mac for themselves, Jack would have been the least of their obstacles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Mac meant what he said. There was no way Jack would let himself be caught in a situation where he'd have to watch Mac being violated again. Bishop came to mind again. Mac wasn't sure that Jack ever forgave himself for what happened to Mac inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack turned towards Mac and Mac could clearly see the unshed tears in Jack's eyes, red rimmed, as well as the tear tracks on his cheeks and the disheveled hair. Jack was a mess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never actually apologized.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You almost… you almost got raped because of me. Again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's that supposed to mean? Again? Jack, you didn't-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In Bishop. I wasn't there to prevent them from… But here? I could have been in control. What did I do? I let my anger get the best of me and got you in that mess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was what they were hoping for.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac could see Jack's face scrunch in confusion and he took a deep breath. They didn't discuss this part of Mac's past a lot. Mac didn't want to talk, he wanted to forget. But if that was the only reason Jack needed to see it wasn't his fault… Mac was ready to share. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys like that usually don't stop at anything or anyone to get what they want. There were dime a dozen like them in supermax. They had their way with whatever they set their sights on. No qualms or how dirty they had to play… or pay to get it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way he was loaned to whoever paid the most and the best, handed off like he was just something to be traded with, and not just another person trying to survive the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac was shuddering again, and he could feel Jack move closer to him on instinct. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you did… I never thanked you about it. You defended me, and you know it's something I'd never ask for, but you always do it. It doesn't come easy for me to see things the way you do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always. I'd never let anything happen to you. Not if I can help it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is why I'm telling you this. I know that you feel guilty about what happened. It wasn't your fault.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I didn't act like I was claiming ownership on you, and threw the first punch, you wouldn't be… having that on your neck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac stared at Jack, focusing on the bruise on Jack's jaw and the several others he knew were covered by the t-shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I fucked up. I shouldn't even be here, you probably don't want to-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me stop you right there. I'll always want, and as much as it pains me to admit the reality of what this is, need you to watch my back. Jack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack looked at him in surprise. Mac smiled. It was a good thing to tell Jack some of the things he did. And most important of it all, to tell Jack how important he was to Mac. Something Jack claimed to know, but every time something like this came up, Jack reverted back to his insecure self, blaming himself about every accident and bad thing that had befallen Mac at any given moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that you think you are not the right man for the job.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack looked away, but the intensity in the look in those brown eyes told Mac all he needed to know. He was right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I'm right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always say I'm going to protect you. But then, I'm never there, am I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack looked up at him and Mac flinched at the look of pure anger and anguish on Jack's face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are there when it matters. I wouldn't be here if you weren't there, Jack. Sometimes, things happen. And there's nothing you or I can do to prevent them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure doesn't feel like it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are doubting yourself.” it was a statement, not a question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack nodded. It was enough for Mac. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you always tell me when I do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know Mac… I don't know anything at this point. I just need this to stop hurting. All I'm seeing every night when I go to bed is that. And it scares me, because it's… Is this how it feels to you whenever you get a reminder of what happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More or less. But that doesn't make you less competent. Would you think I'm less capable of doing my job if I had the occasional strong reaction or the flashbacks?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. You kinda answered your own question, big guy. There isn't an off switch for when you remember something. Just as with everything we face on the daily, this is nothing different. It took me a long time to understand that. You helped.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could say all that hovering and helicopter parenting is paying off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack chuckled, and Mac could see that the tension was slowly leaving Jack's body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn't mean you stop being good at something if you feel like you are failing at it. Something I needed a reminder of lately, something you and the others have been trying to tell me for a while now. I tend to spin in circles when I'm too focused on something. You help me with realizing when I need to stop and take a break, which is another thing I've been failing to do lately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that makes me feel better about all of this. The reminder that I'm not alone. You aren't either, Jack. And I'm glad you didn't scamper off somewhere else. You are always welcome here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, when did you become so wise, young man?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I learned from the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac could see a genuine smile break out on Jack's face and he whooped internally. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to settle his heart. They were going to be okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack's eyes followed the trail of the bruises on Mac's neck and what there couldn't be seen underneath and his look darkened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not your fault. Remember that.” Mac tried to make Jack see he wasn't blaming him for what happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm really really sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you are. I am too. That you had to be put through this as well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It can't be worse than what you went through.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac shuddered as he remembered his arrest and what led to it, as well as what happened after. It certainly wasn't a walk in the park, but Mac learned to deal with it. More like he buried it under so many layers it was hard to discern what was an old trauma, and what was new, it all meshed and was plaguing his dreams with remembering the bad times. How he felt. How he was just a tool, something for someone else to use and take pleasure from. How he got used to being out of jail so much that he mellowed out in recognizing the signs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was looking for other threats while they were huddled in that cell, and not for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> in particular. Which is why it took him by surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Him and Jack both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no one else I'd trust to keep me safe, Jack. Remember that next time you are feeling like you are failing me. Even if that happens some day for some reason, which is highly unlikely by the way, just know, I don't blame you or think for one second that you would or you do. Okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac could see Jack was mulling over Mac's words. And saw the moment Jack relaxed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac let his hand come closer to Jack's. Thankfully Jack wrapped his own around Mac, and Mac linked their fingers. They both squeezed, needing the contact. The connection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, kiddo. I probably scared you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only a smidgen. Until I figured out it was you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know it wasn't a thief anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, unless the thief had my alarm key code… Besides, if it was a thief, Mickey wasn't going to be quiet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There's one more thing I wanted to say.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's that- Oomph.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Jack. It felt nice to surprise Jack like that. It was always Jack offering touches and all, and Mac wanted to repay Jack some of that. He felt Jack's arms around him, always so careful and so gentle. Like Mac was a fragile china that would break if Jack squeezed harder. And Mac found he didn't mind that as much as he did before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack buried his nose in Mac's hair, inhaling and Mac had a realization that Jack thought he was still caught in the nightmare. He needed to feel Mac was okay and that he was well and safe at home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, kiddo. Love you so much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac unwinded one arm from around Jack and pulled Jack's dogtags from under his t-shirt. He wrapped his fingers around the chain and closed his eyes. They were both alive and well, safe at home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too, Jack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat like that for a bit, enjoying each other's company, taking strength from the other. They had come a long way from where they started, and a lot of things to face together. Sadly, their bad days didn't stop in a cell in Peru. Or ever really. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, Mac was sure that with Jack by his side, everything was going to be bearable as it proved this time. And the times before that. It was the power of their little family and the bond they shared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was there. Nothing would hurt him as long as he had Jack next to him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>